


[S] Terezi: Remem8er.

by seademons



Series: Short stories for inspiration [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Introspection, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seademons/pseuds/seademons
Summary: When lovers meet while the universe ends. What should've happened.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: Short stories for inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[S] Terezi: Remem8er.

**Author's Note:**

> For Jess.

In the void, there was no light and there was no darkness. It wasn’t bright, but she could see; there was no sound, but she could hear. Beneath her feet was a single tile submerged within the pits of space, surrounded by the absence of life; nothingness that spread, and grew, and crawled under her skin like a blade through the chest. The scar was still there, hidden under her shirt, an absent hand over it to touch the last time that her best friend had marked her. Best friend to no ears that would ever hear her say it; partners in crime and partners in law, always on different sides of the scale, discussing the just and the immoral, plotting to take the world by storm; deafening and frustrating in a way that made her heart beat; quiet and contemplative in a way that closed tight around her throat. The only team that reaped any rewards, the only teammate that could keep up with her, the only hero lawful enough to do the right thing. Had she not turned her back, Terezi would’ve watched her eyes grow wide with shock that washed over her like a storm, body as cold as the abyss, heart pulsing around the blade. What had Terezi done next? 

One foot outstretched to hang over the edge, but, before she could jump, another tile was suddenly there, right under her sole, ready to catch her. A path, forged as she walked, gray tiles in the darkness. Did Terezi think of her? After her body had slid off the edge of the sword and nothingness had swallowed her down to the bottom of the chasm, had Terezi thought of her? Had Terezi moved on and found herself a better friend, a better partner, that listened, and understood, and put her first, and watched the way her lips moved when she talked, and felt their entire body flare up when she smirked, and dug claws into their own palms to keep from brushing her bangs out of her eyes, running fingers through her hair, breathing deep to fill their lungs with her perfume, flowery sweet, dewy fresh? Openly staring while she sewed buttons on her plushies, or ceremoniously prosecuted them, or went on long rants about their crimes because she didn’t know, she couldn’t know. The red of her eyes shone, and she’d never know. 

* * *

She could see now, but there was nothing to be seen; in the bowels of the universe, miles and miles of nothingness; of space, and air, and darkness, and herself. Under her feet, gray tiles that curved, and bent, and formed a long line behind her, disappearing into the dark, growing smaller as she walked. Her chest ached and her shoulders sagged; had it all been worth it? Far off in the distance, soft rustling and crackling, muted by the infinity of her solitude, the void shifting around her. Had John saved Vriska this time around? Her breathing hitched, throat closing dry on itself; blue on her hands, slippery on the hilt of the cane. Vriska’s last gasp was like a spectre in her mind, chilling her bones to the very core, shaking her hands cold. She had never managed to get it out of her head, the gasp of surprise, the betrayal of justice, how easily the blade had cut through her, the rich scent of cedar wood and pine trees that radiated off of her, the curls of hair that had brushed against her cheek and enveloped her nose. A shiver ran down her body, the warmth of Vriska’s skin evaporating under her hands, the slow buckle of her knees as she dropped to the ground. Had it really been worth it? In the void, there was nothing to stop her chest from squeezing, constricted into itself, heart bleeding teal instead of cyan, one shade away. Always just one shade away. 

A loud noise, a louder clash, and the nothingness cracked with light that poured, and shone, and cut through the darkness in moving colors. The abyss was crumbling in loud and more frequent cracks, and, as she walked through the end of the universe, it occurred to her that she had never missed anyone this much before. In double death, would they meet? The thought brought her peace, but didn’t necessarily have to leave; in the distance, a figure, on their own path of tiles, growing closer as she walked. Tall, slim, horns that glowed under the cracks, bathed in moving light; a point that reached up and stretched down, a semi-circle that never quite closed. Oh, her heart fluttered; oh, her skin shivered. Closer, and closer, and the hair was styled into a braid, the arms were naked under no sleeves, red belt and red boots; piercings on one eyebrow, piercings through a lip, and her heart choked her, pounding her in the chest, jumping out of her mouth, because how had Vriska gotten so much hotter? In a tank top that showed off her arms, a tattoo on her shoulder, bracelets on her wrists; it was too good to be true. Was she already double dead? The universe cracked, and crumbled, and a single tile joined them, red instead of gray, heavier than the others. Breathless and stunned, she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it. 

Vriska moved, came closer, a grin on her face, piercing moving with her lips, and heat crawled up her neck, burned her face, ate her alive; this was finally it. She was really here. She was really, really here, and close, so close she could smell the freshness of the pine trees as if rustling in the wind, and the richness of the cedar wood as if just chopped. Her lungs filled up, big enough to explode, the strength of Vriska’s perfume like alcohol coursing through her veins. A hand touched her face, fingertips light on the skin, sending shivers down her neck, down her spine; one last step, and Vriska closed the gap between them with a kiss, piercing on her lip, breath in her lungs. 


End file.
